


Snow

by PAPERSK1N



Series: One shots/Ficlets [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PAPERSK1N/pseuds/PAPERSK1N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come here.” Ryan nods to the window. Ray groans something that sounds like a protest. Ryan smiles.</p><p>“Seriously, Ray, come here.”</p><p>He hears Ray get up behind him, the unmistakable sound of glasses being unfolded following bare feet padding on wooden floor. Ray’s eyes are half closed as he follows Ryan to the window, standing next to him and resting his head on Ryan’s bicep.</p><p>“What?” he mumbles.</p><p>“It snowed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine Your OTP: Waking up to find that it has snowed overnight.

The sunlight streams through the windows in a way that is entirely too bright for what Ray assumes is somewhere around nine in the morning. He frowns, squinting and turns, attempting to bury his face into his pillow and away from the window with the curtains which were accidentally left open, along with the window itself, making the curtains billow against the walls.

He is met not with his pillow, but with warm flesh. Firm, but comfy, and definitely _warm._ It moves a little too, signalling breathing. Ray looks up. _Oh yes,_ he thinks _Ryan._

He’d actually forgotten, for those first ignorant moments of the morning. He’d forgotten all about Ryan. Ryan, who is still, apparently, sounds asleep, chest rising and falling in sync with the faint snoring sounds coming from his nose. Ray smiles, and sits up a little, leaning on his hand which is propped up by his elbow, looking down at Ryan.

“I can feel you staring at me.”

Ray laughs. “Sorry. You looked peaceful.”

Ryan doesn’t bother opening his eyes, just turns a little so he would be facing Ray, if his eyes were open to look. He makes a small, huffing sound, and Ray laughs again, quietly reaching forwards to stroke his hand through Ryan’s almost blonde hair and across the side of his face.

“Why are you awake?” Ryan asks. “And why is it so _bright_ even with my eyes closed?”

Ray glances to the window, and then back to Ryan. “ _Somebody_ forgot to close the curtains. _And_ the window.”

“Well,” Ryan shrugs himself into a more comfortable position, leaning into Ray’s touch. “ _Somebody_ was too busy distracting me.” Ray’s hand travels to his lips, and Ryan places a small kiss to Ray’s thumb.

Ray smiles, marvelling in the way Ryan’s hair is dishevelled and wavy, and the way his skin is still flushed a little red in the places where Ray’s mouth had been. Ray doesn’t want to even try and imagine what he himself looks like, knowing Ryan has always been fond of leaving marks. He doesn’t want to imagine, because he knows the real thing is always better.

“Yeah?” he asks. “Who would that be, then?”

Ryan smiles, eyes still closed. “I don’t remember his name. Some skinny Hispanic kid.” He mumbles.

“Don’t remember his name?” Ray plays a long. “Ryan, I thought you were a gentleman?”

Ryan finally opens his eyes, a pale blue wildly contrasting with Ray’s rich brown.

“I thought I’d convinced you off of that after round… what was it, three?”

Ray laughs and blushes, laying back down on his pillow with his eyes clamped shut so he doesn’t have to look at the smug look on Ryan’s face that he _knows_ is there.

“You’re an asshole.” He says.

“Nah.” Ryan says.

Ray doesn’t bother replying, just slowly tilts his head up to place a gentle kiss at Ryan’s jawline. He then, buries his face in the older man’s neck, revelling in the warmth that Ryan’s skin provides, protecting him from the cold air blow of the open window.

“I love you.” he mumbles.

“Yeah, I love you too.” Ryan says, stretching his arms. One falls behind his own head, and the other settles behind Ray’s, and it isn’t long before his calloused fingers are resting into Ray’s nest of black hair, rubbing gently at his scalp, _just_ the way he knows Ray likes it.

“I don’t know about you.” he says, stroking a line up and down Ray’s skull slowly. He loves the way Ray has begun to let his hair grow out again, and how the short black tufts have slowly grown into a slight curl. Ray says he hates it, and it makes him look like a messy teenager. Ryan loves it, so Ray keeps it.

“I’m thinking today, we just stay here. Like this. All day.”

Ray grunts in agreement, and nods his head slightly.

“Sound good?” Ryan asks.

“Yes.” Ray mumbles. After a pause, he says, “Though, still gonna need somebody to get up and shut that _god damn_ _window._ ”

Ryan groans, but complies, extracting himself from their embrace and standing, making his way over to the window. He’s completely naked, but way too tired to even think about putting clothes back on. He’s got a warm bed and an even warmer Ray to get back to anyway.

He peers out the window, and frowns. The grass is all gone. So is the concrete and the pavements. The roofs of the buildings surrounding theirs are blanketed.

It’s _snow._

“Holy shit.” He mumbles.

“What?” Ray calls.

“Come here.” Ryan nods to the window. Ray groans something that sounds like a protest. Ryan smiles.

“Seriously, Ray, come here.”

He hears Ray get up behind him, the unmistakable sound of glasses being unfolded following bare feet padding on wooden floor. Ray’s eyes are half closed as he follows Ryan to the window, standing next to him and resting his head on Ryan’s bicep.

“What?” he mumbles.

“It _snowed_.”

Ray opens his eyes. He looks out the window. He straightens his back.

He leans forwards, and touches the cool glass.

“Holy shit.”

“My words exactly.”

They’re quite high up in their building, so Ray hangs out the window to look down, despite Ryan’s immediate concern that he is going to go tumbling out, headfirst into the city below.

Ray looks down at the ground. He has never been afraid of heights.

The ground is blanketed in thick white. So are the cars parked on the side of the street. For once, at eight fifty two on a Saturday morning, the city is silent.

Ryan moves behind Ray, wrapping his arms around his bare shoulders, keeping him warm. The two stand, for a few more moments, looking out at the snow, before Ray reaches forwards and closes the window. Ryan rests his chin on Ray’s head.

“Bed?”

Ray nods. “Bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment prompts you want to see, using the ships I've written in the prompt series! (Or suggest others, which I'll consider)


End file.
